The present invention relates generally to terrariums and pertains, more specifically, to apparatus and method for providing terrariums with humidified air.
Terrariums are becoming more prevalent in both domestic and commercial settings where it is desired to display unique and ever-changing scenes in which various live creatures are shown in a simulated natural habitat. In order to maintain a healthy, viable community in a terrarium, it is necessary to provide the terrarium with an adequate supply of fresh air having an appropriate temperature and humidity. Most terrariums usually require a regulated air humidity which is higher than the humidity of the ambient air outside the terrarium. Humidifiers have been made available for terrariums; however, currently available terrarium humidifiers are relatively complex and expensive, and do not always function to provide a terrarium with fresh air at an appropriate level of humidity.
The present invention provides simple and effective apparatus and method for supplying a terrarium with humidified air, in accordance with the requirements of the particular terrarium. As such, the present invention attains several objects and advantages, some of which are summarized as follows: Provides apparatus and method for the effective supply of humidified air to a terrarium, with increased simplicity and effectiveness; enables the continuous provision of fresh, appropriately humidified air to a terrarium; allows increased ease of installation and operation in maintaining optimum humidity in a terrarium; provides quiet and dependable apparatus and method for assuring a supply of fresh, appropriately humidified air for terrariums; provides a relatively simple and inexpensive apparatus, capable of economical manufacture and use, for supplying humidified air to a terrarium; provides a rugged apparatus constructed of relatively few, easily crafted component parts capable of exemplary performance over an extended service life.
The above objects and advantages, as well as further objects and advantages, are attained by the present invention which may be described briefly as apparatus for providing humidified air to a terrarium, the apparatus comprising: a container having a chamber for containing a reservoir of water having a water surface placed at a water level within the chamber, and an air space in the chamber above the water level; an air inlet located below the level of the water surface; an inlet conduit for conducting air to the air inlet so as to release air into the reservoir of water below the water level of the water surface and allow the released air to pass through the reservoir of water and burst through the water surface into the air space in the chamber; a humidifying member extending within the air space in the chamber, adjacent the water level of the water surface, the humidifying member having a humidifying surface exposed for being wetted by water driven from the reservoir and into the air space by the air bursting through the water surface; an air outlet communicating with the air space, above the water level of the water surface, for receiving air passed through the reservoir and humidified by water on the humidifying surface wetted by the water driven from the reservoir; and an outlet conduit communicating with the air outlet for conducting humidified air from the air outlet to the terrarium.
Additionally, the present invention includes a method for providing humidified air to a terrarium, the apparatus comprising: providing a chamber for containing a reservoir of water having a water surface placed at a water level within the chamber, and an air space in the chamber above the water level; conducting air to the reservoir of water so as to release air into the reservoir below the water level of the water surface and allow the released air to pass through the reservoir of water and burst through the water surface into the air space in the chamber, thereby driving water from the reservoir into the air space; providing a humidifying surface within the air space in the chamber, adjacent the water level of the water surface, and wetting the humidifying surface with water driven from the reservoir and into the air space by the air bursting through the water surface; exposing the air passed through the reservoir and into the air space to the wetted humidifying surface so as to be humidified by water on the humidifying surface wetted by the water driven from the reservoir; and conducting humidified air from the air space to the terrarium.